Parties and Pecking
by mono5709
Summary: Austin and Ally got invited to Trish's 16th birthday party! While Austin and Ally are writing a song, there are sparks! Will they be a couple by the time the party comes? Or will they just be friends?
1. The Invite

**Author's note: **So this is my first fan fiction! I love Aussly and I really hope that there is at least one episode that has some romance!

**R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Guess who got a job at the Yarn Barn!" Trish yelled as she entered the Sonic Boom. "Again, Trish? Didn't you get fired from that job like a year ago?" I asked with a confused tone. "Turns out, they got a new manager at the store so I just went back there. Oh, did you know that my blanket that makes everyone fall asleep is a big hit at the daycare centre for the screaming babies there!" I laughed. I still think that Trish beat up the old manager to get her job back, but whatever. "So, Trish, your 16th birthday is coming up soon! Are you excited?" I asked. It was a stupid question, though. Who wouldn't be excited to turn 16? "I am so pumped! Oh, by the way, I have an invitation for you for my big party. I hope you can make it! Also, here's Austin's invite 'cuz i have no clue where he is." Trish handed me two invitations. "Thanks! I am so there!" I said happily. I love going to birthday parties! "Anyways, gotta run. I started my 5 minute break 3 hours ago." Trish walked out and then Austin and Dez walked in. "Hey Austin, hey Dez! Oh, Austin, Trish told me to give you this." I handed him the invitation. Austin read it then grinned.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Wow, an invite to Trish's party! The last party of hers was her quinceanera, and that was a disaster! But when I saw Ally with Dallas happy, I was happy too. "Thanks Ally! This is gonna be an awesome party!" I looked at Dez and he looked confused. "Where's my invitation?" "Sorry, Dez. I didn't get one for you. I think Trish will give you one later." Dez shrugged and walked out. "So, Ally. Are we gonna start that song now?" I asked. "One sec Austin. I just need to tidy up." She said, not looking at me. "How about you go up and wait? I'll be there in 5 minutes." "Okay. And I promise I wont touch your book." Ally smiled. Man, I hope this will be a good song. I want to preform it at Trish's party!

**Sorry if it isn't that good right now. No Aussly right now. That starts to happen closer to Trish's party. I can't get lyrics for the new song so vote between these songs:**

**I Wish by One Direction**

**Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**Payphone by Maroon 5**

**Fav song while writing this chap: Payphone! BEST. SONG. EVER!**


	2. Piano Bench LUV

**Author's note: YAY! I'm on to chapter 2! Thanks for the 2 reviews (LOL, I'm a newcomer so DON'T JUDGE ME) from queenc1 and hoping for ally moon. Only one of those 2 voted on a song, so it is Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars! Oh, btw... some auslly is in this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally or Just the Way You Are.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I walked upstairs to go to me and Ally's practice room. I took a seat on the piano bench and I saw Ally's book on top of the piano. I went to grab it and I swear I heard Ally say "Don't touch my book." from downstairs. So I pulled my hands away and started playing random keys on the piano. Shortly after, Ally came up and took a seat next to me. "Okay, Ally. Now that you're up, lets start working on that song!" I said with an enthusiastic tone.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

_[_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"I love it! Austin yelled. "Thanks!" Then Austin and I turned to look at each other at the same time for some reason. We looked each other in the eye. I never noticed that his eyes were that blue! Then Austin leaned in closer to me. Before I knew it, his lips were against mine. WAIT, WHAT? No, this can't be happening. Austin likes me? After 20 seconds, though it felt like like 20 minutes, we broke apart. We then just stared at each other. _Umm, what just happened? _I thought. I was still trying to figure everything out. Austin. Kissing _me._ After 2 minutes. He got up. "Got to go, Ally. Nice song by they way. Bye!" And just like that, he was gone. _Oh my goodness, am I falling for my partner?_

**I hope you like! Remember, R&R!**


	3. Confusing Stuff, Isn't it?

**Author's note: Thank you for all of the support guys! I know I updated rather quickly, but I just wanna get this story done! So, ON WITH CHAPTER 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Got to go, Ally. Nice song by the way. Bye!" Then I bolted out of the practice room. _Urgh, Austin! You idiot! Why did I kiss her! She is going to hate me!_ I ran down the stairs and I saw Dez. "Dude, what happened in there" Dez asked me. I tried to act cool. "Pfft, nothing! Why, heh, would you think that anything happened in there?" I said while putting my arm on the counter. I was so paranoid, I missed and fell over. Dez helped me up and gave me a look that said "what's your secret". "Ok, I am going to ask again. What happened in there." Dez said in a stern voice. "Okay fine! I'll tell you. Ally and I.. um... w-w-we kissed." "Oh my goodness Austin! Really! And you didn't tell me. We're best friends." Dez said. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous about it!" I said and then sped out. _Ohh gosh. I am falling for my best friend soo hard!_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

And just like that. Gone. Austin bolted out of the practice room. The door slammed shut. I stared at it. _What just happened? Does he like me? _Slowly, I turned to the piano. I reached for my book and a pencil. I had to write this!

**Thursday, July 15th, 2012**

**Dear journal,**

**The craziest thing just happened to me today! My crush, Mr. Austin Monica Moon, kissed ****_me._**** I remember the entire thing. He finished singing the song that I wrote for him. We turned to each other at the excact same time. Before I knew it, he leaned closer and kissed me! It lastest around 20 seconds, though it felt like 20 minutes. Then we just stared at each other. I was thinkingsomething like ****_what just happened?_**** And I bet he was thinking the same thing.**

I closed my book and held it against my chest.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I ran home as fast as I could. I ran in my house, ran to my room, slammed the door shut and sat on my bed. I didn't know what I was supossed to do! I just thought. I thought about everything that happened to me in the last hour. I couldn't control my emotions. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. _Ally will never be able to forgive me._

**I reeeaaally hope you liked it! For this chapter, I wanted some drama. So, I made Austin sensitive. What? I know lots of boys who are sensitive!**

**Fav song of the chapter: Broken Hearted by Karmin :D**

**R&R!**


	4. New Song!

**Author's note: I know, I know. I am a quick updater! But school is just around the corner so I want this DONE. So in this chapter Ally wrote a new song that she wanted to preform with Austin. Psst, don't tell anyone, it's Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson :D Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally or Good Time (yet ;p)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

After I wrote in my journal, I had a thought that I wanted to have happen. I want to preform a duet with Austin. I have some ideas! I wrote everything down. Here we go!

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

Austin:  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Both  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Ally:  
Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Austin:  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Both  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Perfect! I just have to find Austin, without him geting mad or sad.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I tucked my head in my head and cried. I wanted to let all of my feelings pour out. Then, I heard a knocking at my door, and then it opened. Ally walked in. "Ally? W-what are you doing here?" I asked. _Oh, dang it! I have tear stains on my cheeks. _"I have a new song idea! I also want to talk to you about the kiss." She took a seat next to me. "I'm so sorry Ally. You just looked so pretty, and I always liked you and-" I got cut off by Ally's lips placed on mine. I kissed her back. I felt sparks. We broke apart and all I did was stare at you. "Wow, Austin. I thought I was a talker!" Ally giggled. "Yeah..." I blushed a little bit. "So Ally, what about that song...? I wanna see it. May I please touch your book?" Ally laughed and handed me her book. I read it and I thought that was the best song she ever wrote! "Wait, Ally, do you want to preform this at Trish's party?" I asked. "Yep. I'm gonna face my fears and preform this song with you!" Ally exclaimed. I smiled ear to ear. "Well, we should practice it if you want to be good!" Ally nodded and we got to work. I'm so proud of Ally. Her talent can finally be seen!

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I am so happy that Austin and I will get to preform together. I have always wanted to but I was always too scared! We practiced a few times until we nailed it. "Ally, I need to ask you something." "Sure Austin! What's up?" I replied, eager to know what was on his mind. He blushed a little before he asked me the question. "W-would you want to be my d-date to Trish's party?" He asked me. Oh. My. God. Austin. Asking _me._ To go with him. I smiled. "Of course I will Austin!" I said and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged back and kissed my forehead. Best. Day. EVER!

**I hope you like it! I tried to make this longer than the other chapters. If there was something you would improve, just review. Remember, R&R!**


	5. Getting Ready for the Party!

**Author's note: YAY! On to chapter 5! This is where Austin and Ally get ready for the party! The next chapter is the party but it isn't the last yet! So, ON WITH CHAPTER 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Finally. The day of Trish's party. I am so excited to go! But there is one problem: I have nothing to wear! So I took a break from the Sonic Boom and went to some of the fashion stores. After going to 5 different stores, I found the perfect dress. It was a nice purple colour dress that went over the shoulder and was frilly at the bottom. I really hope that Austin gets a purple tie to match. I decided to text him to tell him about it!

(**Ally in bold ****Austin with bold and**** underline**)

**Hey Austin! I finally got my outfit planned!**

**Me 2, what colour is it?**

**It's purple!**

**Wow, I have a purple tie to go with it!**

**Awesome! C ya there**

I closed my phone and got in my dress. _Boy, I hope that Austin likes this! _I thought. I put on some bright red lipstick and some mascara. I don't wanna wear too much makeup today! I grabbed my phone and headed out to Austin's house.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Wow, what luck! Ally has a purple dress that goes with my purple tie! I was hoping that this would happen. I put on my suit and practiced my song until Ally got here. In 5 minutes, Ally was here. "Hey, Ally- WOAH." I was speechless when I saw Ally. She looked really pretty in her dress. Ally smiled and twirlled around a little bit. She got so dizzy she fell on to my bed. I laughed and helped her up. "And you Austin. You look breath taking!" Ally told me. "Heh, thanks, but you will be the most beautiful one there." Ally blushed and I hugged her. She hugged back. "So, Ally. Should we practice on the song one last time before we go?" "Sure Austin! I am really nervous, so I really hope I don't mess up." Ally said. "Don't worry. You'll do great!" I said. I wanted to make her feel better, so she will be confident on stage. Ally smiled and then we rehearsed the song. I took Ally's hand and we went to Trish's party, hoping to have the time of our lives!

**There is the end of Chapter 5! Sorry I had to cut it short, my dad is kicking me off the computer! So R&R!**


	6. The Party! Part 1

**Author's note: Hey peoplezzz! Time for chapter 6! I decided to do it on my iPod so I can still update! I'll make it as long as I can because this is where Trish's party begins! So R&R!**

**Austin's** **P.O.V.**

I wanted to surprise Ally on our way to the party so I rented a limo! I turned around to look at Ally and her jaw dropped. "Austin! I- I don't know what to say!" Ally exclaimed. "I wanted to have the best ride with the best girl!" Ally smiled and hugged me. I hugged back and then we stepped into the limo. Her jaw dropped again when she saw all the stuff in it. There was video games, refreshments (no beer or anything, just pop and stuff) and so on. It was a 20 minute drive so we chatted about our performance and sang along to some tunes. Finally, we got there.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Finally. We got to Trish's party. Austin took my hand. It surprised me a little but I held on. We walked in. I think we made an entrance because people were stopping and staring. I smiled at Ally and we look for Trish. Finally, we found her. "Hey Austin, hey Ally!" Trish said. She turned her head and asked the question I knew she would ask. "Are you guys a couple now?" Austin and I looked at each other. "Yes." We said at the same time. Trish smiled and hugged the both of us. Then she walked off. "Austin? I'm scared!" I said and started chewing my hair. "Don't be! You're gonna sing as beautiful as the sunset out there!" He took the hair out of my mouth and kissed me. I kissed him back, and I knew that people were staring. I could feel it. Then when we broke, Trish called us up. I was so nervous, but I sang with Austin, and we did amazing. I'm not trying to be vain, but I think thats what the audience was thinking. "Now, I have one more song for you guys tonight." Austin said through the mic. "Um, Austin? I don't have another song for you to sing." "I know, I wrote this one for you all by myself." He told me. My heart stopped. Austin wrote a song for_ me?_ Then, Austin began to sing.

**Ooh, what song do you think it'll be? I already have a thought in mind! Stay tuned! Sorry it wasnt as long as I thought, I'm on my iPod so it's really hard to type. Anyways, I hope you liked!**


	7. The Party! Part 2

**Author's note: On to chapter 7! So, what song do you think it'll be? Sorry, you guys can't vote, I have a song! I think it's age appropriate... so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Does it really look like I can own a T.V. show and a song?**

Austin's P.O.V.

"I know, I wrote this one all by myself." I told Ally. She did so amazing, I just wanted to show her how I feel.

"1,2,3." I counted.

I can't wait another night to see you  
Gotta satisfy my sweet tooth  
A little like reeses fallin' into pieces  
Tell me there's a way to do this  
I just wanna kiss your hot lips  
girl you make me melt like chocolate  
Jaw breaker you got the kiss and i wanna savour

oh _[x4]_  
Life saver you're my life saver  
oh _[x4]_  
You got the love with the thousand flavours

oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough  
I'm like oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before  
I'm like a kid in a candy store

Baby I'm love sick  
I just gotta get my next fix  
Pour a little sugar on this  
heart breaker  
You be the dough and I'll be the baker  
Mr. Christie never knew  
a recepie as hot as you  
You're Rihanna I'm Eminem  
Melts in your mouth, not in your hands

oh _[x4]_  
Life saver you're my life saver  
oh _[x4]_  
You got the love, you got the good flavour

oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough  
I'm like oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before  
I'm like a kid in a candy store

_[Rap Part]_

I can't wait another night to see you  
Gotta satisfy my sweet tooth  
Life saver you're my life saver  
You got the kiss with the thousand flavours

oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough  
I'm like oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before  
I'm like a kid in a candy store

oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough  
I'm like oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before  
I'm like a kid in a candy store

oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough  
I'm like oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before  
I'm like a kid in a candy store

I can't wait another night to see you  
Gotta satisfy my sweet tooth  
Life saver you're my life saver  
You got the kiss with the thousand flavours

oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough  
I'm like oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before  
I'm like a kid in a candy store

oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough  
I'm like oh _[x4]_ and I really want more oh _[x4]_  
yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before  
I'm like a kid in a candy store

"Thank you, and good night!" I yelled from the stage. I ran down the stairs to see Ally.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When Austin finished his song, I was tearing up. It was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me! When Austin came down from the stage. I ran right into his arm. Tears of joy were streaming down my face. "Thank you, Austin. This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me!" I whispered in his ear. "Well, Ally, you're my life saver." Austin said to me. I broke from his grasp and kissed him. It felt different than the one on the piano bench. It felt like, well, we were in a candy store! Then a slow song came on. "Okay people! Time to slow things down a bit." Trish yelled from the microphone. Austin held out his hand. "Shall we?" He asked. It was cheesy, but really cute. "We shall!" I said, taking his hand. I could tell that Austin felt tense. So I went really close to him. He put his head on mine, and I couldn't feel any better. "You're my life saver." I whispered.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Did Ally feel that I was tense? I think she tried to make me feel better so she went in nice and close. I think I heard people gushing over us. _Heh, we're gonna be really popular after this._ I thought. The song ended, and I kissed Ally on the cheek. "This is the best day ever." I whispered to her. "Right back at ya." Ally replied. Then, the party ended. I took Ally's hand and we headed to the limo.

**So, whatdya think? The story isn't over yet though! Did you like the song I chose? If you never heard it before... it's called Candy Store by Faber Drive. I thought it fit :) Remember, R&R!**


	8. The Party Ending

**Author's note: Hey peoplezzz! Sadly, this is the last chapter of my story. :( But don't worry, I'm gonna write more Auslly stories :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Why, YES! I ****_do_**** own Austin & Ally! I am gonna make Dez die and Austin miserable xD Wait, no. I don't own the show :(**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Wow, Ally, that was a really fun party!" I said to Ally. "I know, right! I'm really excited for my 16th birthday!" "When is that?" I asked. "Around 2 months. I can't stop thinking about it!" Ally said. "I can't wait to go with my future girlfriend." I told her with a smirk on my face. Ally looked confused. "Wait, Austin are you asking me-?" I interupted her. "Yes, I am. Ally, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Nope!" I said with a smirk. I was trying to hold in my laughter. Austin's face sank. "Kidding!" He grinned and also gave a sigh of relief. Wow, Austin isn't too bright at times. Then, for the ride home, we played some video games. I beat him more than he beat me. He kept challenging me, so I just let him win. Then when we got back to Austin's place, he gave me a really big hug. "Hey, Austin. Maybe we can have.. um.. a sleepover?" Austin smiled and nodded. I smiled and grabbed my phone. "Just let me call my dad." I went inside the house to make the call.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I smiled and gazed when Ally went inside. I was daydreaming about me and Ally on the beach. _Austin. Austin? AUSTIN! _I finally snapped out of it to see Ally with a smile on her face. "My dad said yes!" She said happily. "He's gonna drop off my stuff in 15 minutes." I took Ally by the waist and we went inside my house. _Boy, this is the best time of my life!_

**The End!  
I hope you liked it! I'm gonna make lots more Auslly stories. I think my next story is a song fic. TTYL PEEPS**


End file.
